marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Grotto
|species = Human |citizenship = American |gender = Male |tv series = Daredevil (3 episodes) |actor = McCaleb Burnett |status = Deceased}} Elliot Grote, often referred as Grotto, was a small-time crook affiliated with the Kitchen Irish who became a target of the Punisher, and sought legal protection from Nelson and Murdock, until he was eventually found and killed by the murderious vigilante. Biography Hitman Grotto was occasionally tasked with carrying out hits for the Kitchen Irish. One day, after killing a target, he was spotted in the act by an old woman. Grotto panicked due to her seeing his face and ended up killing her as well. Grotto seemed to feel guilty about his actions while working for the mob as according to Father Lantom, he regularly sat in the church and put various items from money to a rolex watch in the offering in hope of redemption. Massacre Grotto was present during the meeting of members of the Kitchen Irish mob where their leader, Nesbitt, ranted about Wilson Fisk and the hole left in the organized crime of Hell's Kitchen after he was arrested, before announcing his intention to take over crime in the neighborhood. However, at the height of Nesbitt's speech the entire meeting was massacred by the Punisher, Frank Castle, save for Grotto who had jumped behind a counter when the shooting started but did suffer a gunshot before he could get to cover. Grotto managed to flee the scene before the police arrived. Looking for Help Grotto soon arrived at Josie's Bar where Matt Murdock, Karen Page, and Foggy Nelson were playing pool. Murdock picks up on Grotto's heartbeat and the sound of his finger tapping his concealed gun. Murdock goes over to talk to Grotto thinking he is going to cause trouble. Murdock tells him that this is a good place with good people and that he should find somewhere else to drink but Grotto states that he is there on business. He sits with the trio and informs them of what happened to the Irish Family and that the massacre was carried out with military precision. After Page asks what his involvement was he admits that he sometimes does jobs for the Family, before asking them to help him get placed in witness protection as he is paranoid that the shooter is looking for him. Despite Murdock's protest that they only help good people, Nelson tells Grotto that they will look into it. Grotto then passes out and falls out of his chair leading to Page finding his gunshot wound and taking him to Metro-General Hospital. Metro-General Shooting Grotto wakes up in Metro-General Hospital with Karen Page at his side and immediately begins freaking out and saying that he can't stay there because whoever is looking for him will find him. Page urges him to relax and assures him by telling him that he was checked in under a fake name, Steve Schaffer, and that she is posing as his wife. Soon, Castle arrived at the hospital looking to finish off Grotto. Grotto and Page flee the hospital while being shot at by the Punisher's shotgun. They make it to Page's car and Grotto narrowly escapes being killed when Castle begins shooting at the car with a rifle from the rooftops. Daredevil arrives on the scene and attacks Castle before he can make a kill shot. Relationships Allies *Kitchen Irish **Nesbitt † **Johnny † **Kerry Cooley † *Nelson and Murdock **Karen Page **Foggy Nelson **Matt Murdock *Daredevil *Lantom Enemies *Frank Castle/Punisher - Killer *Samantha Reyes † *Blake Tower *Edgar Brass Appearances *''Daredevil'' **''Season Two'' ***''Bang'' ***''Dogs to a Gunfight'' ***''New York's Finest'' ***''Penny and Dime'' (mentioned and picture) ***''Kinbaku'' (mentioned) ***''Regrets Only'' (mentioned) Trivia *In the comics, Grotto is partner of Turk Barrett, an enemy of both Daredevil and Elektra. Grotto usually takes order from Kingpin and serves as the voice of reason for Turk. References External Links * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Criminals Category:Nelson and Murdock Clients Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Punisher